Cosmic kiss
by PrincessZela
Summary: To figure out what the aliens are planning, the mews send Ichigo in disguise to their ship. What will happen? And will love bloom between her and Kisshu?
1. A new plan

Zela: Well I just finished "The week in which I belong to you" so than an idea came to me and I was like "I am going to write it" so here I am writing!

Kisshu: It's cute! Zela told me about it!

Ichigo: NOOOO ANOTHER KISSHU X ICHIGO STORY!

Kisshu: Lol XD!

Zela: Anyway on with the story!

**P.S: in this story Ichigo didn't save Aoyama by kissing him…I excluded him because I don't like him! **

_*In Café mew*_

It was a busy day since there were many customers and Mint (as usual) wasn't helping; giving Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding more work. Zakuro would help too however she kind of scared the customers.

"Yo Zakuro….come here" Shirogane whispered so that only she could her him. She walked up to him without being noticed by the other mews.

"What is it?" her seriousness never leaving her voice as the words came out of her lips.

"Well….after work...tell Ichigo to come down to the lab…..Keichiiro and I have to talk to her" he whispered. He didn't want to talk to Ichigo now or the other mews would get curious.

But Zakuro was different. She wasn't as curious as the other mews and that is why he was telling her.

Ichigo continued working but she felt herself being watched by the wolf mew. 'I wonder why she is looking at me so much today' she thought but didn't ask Zakuro since Zakuro kind of crept her out.

_*After work* _

"Well see you guys tomorrow" said Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding as the three of them left the Café. Ichigo just stared at them as they left and soon felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to see that Zakuro was standing behind her. "Ichigo….Shirogane and Akasaka need to talk to you in the lab" she whispered before she left the Café as well.

Ichigo shrugged and walked to the lab where Akasaka and Shirogane were waiting for her. "Need anything?" she asked. It was weird that they had told Zakuro to bring her here or well tell Zakuro to tell her to go their.

"Since I know you are tired and want to go home I'll just get to the main point….we have a plan of sending you in disguise to the aliens' ship so you can tell us what they are planning" Shirogane sighed.

He hated when he had to explain stuff.

"Disguised as an alien?" she asked confused.

"We would need to add another transformation but well it would work just like when you transform into a cat by a kiss" Shirogane laughed out.

"WHAT? BUT IF I'M GONNA BE ON THE SAME SHIP AS THAT PERVERTED GREEN HAIRED ALIEN THAT KISSES ME EVERY TIME HE GETS A CHANCE DOESN'T THAT WORRY YOU?" she screamed so that the whole world could hear her.

"We are going to change you completely so that he doesn't recognize you, Ichigo and your name as an alien will be different so choose a name you like" Akasaka said as he handed her a paper.

"What is this for?" she asked curiously.

"It is so you can write your alien name and why were you on Earth since they'll want to know that" Akasaka explained.

After all that, Ichigo left the Café however Shirogane and Akasaka watched her leave. "Do you think this will work?" asked Shirogane staring at Akasaka.

"Let's just hope she doesn't get kissed" he whispered back as they both closed down the Café for the day.

Zela: Well this is only the prologue!

Kisshu: What a great opportunity for me!

Zela: Well yeah….I got this idea before sleeping and now I am writing it!

Kisshu: Please review or Zela won't put more chapters!


	2. The transformation

Zela: Hey people! Thanks for the reviews!

Kisshu: Yeah! Thanks people who reviewed!

Zela: Anyway….on with the story!

"Hmmm….what could my alien name be?" Ichigo thought.

It had only been an hour since she came back home from the Café and all that time she had locked herself in her room; thinking of what to write on the page that the master minds of the Café had given her.

In that moment she felt the air ripple. "That's weird…I thought I closed the window" she whispered and then felt someone put his/her hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing, my pretty kitty?" a seductive voice whispered into her ear.

She turned her head slightly to see Kisshu standing behind the seat where she was seated.

She gasped and stood up; making some space between her and the capricious alien.

"I was trying to get some things done for the Café" she said in an angry tone of voice. How dare he teleport into her room?

"Hmmm….seems like nothing is written here! Can't come up with any ideas?" he chuckled. She hissed in response.

"Did you need anything?" she growled. She didn't like the thought of being stuck with him on a ship (with also Pai and Taruto). He walked forward until he was right in front of her

"I just wanted a kiss from my kitty cat" he whispered before leaning in; closing the gap between their mouths.

Ichigo was happy that Shirogane had sealed her cat powers so she didn't transform into a cat when kissed but still she didn't like Kisshu kissing her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Kisshu's arms snake around her waist pulling her even closer to him.

She put her arms on his chest trying to push him away but to no avail. His inhuman strength was just too much however she didn't give up.

She than took one of her hands off of his chest and punched making him let go of her and he hit the wall on the opposite side of the bedroom.

"What the hell was that for?" he said as he touched his punched cheek and winced in pain. She really had a mean punch.

"If you would've let me go than I wouldn't have punched you; now get out" she said as cold as ice.

He shrugged and teleported away.

She sighed in relief. Now she could get back to thinking. An idea than struck her and she wrote down the following:

_Alien name: Amber_

_Reason that was on Earth: Came to help destroy the Earth and take revenge on the mews that destroyed Deep Blue!_

She laughed. The name came to her because of the color of Kisshu's eyes. "WHAT? WHY IS MY NAME KISSHU'S EYE COLOR? WHAT AM I THINKING?" she screamed mentally.

However she didn't change the name on the paper. "Well….I just hope Shirogane and the others don't figure it out" she said as she looked at the clock.

It was nine o'clock at night. She sighed as she quickly changed into her pajamas and fell a sleep.

*_Next day*_

It was Saturday so Ichigo didn't have school so she changed quickly and hurried to the Café to give the paper to Shirogane and Akasaka.

She ran as fast as she could and in less than 5 minutes she was standing in front of Café mew. She burst open the doors.

The Café was closed today but for some reason the other mews were there. "Hi girls, what are you all doing here?" she asked curiously.

"We have to clean up today….but today is your free day since Shirogane and Akasaka want to talk to you about something in the lab" Lettuce said and like if on cue, Shirogane walked out of the lab.

"Hey baka (idiot) strawberry….your late" he said as he opened the door so that she could enter. She just hissed and both of them went to the lab; locking the door when they were both in.

"Did you fill out the paper?" Shirogane asked; an unreadable emotion in his voice. Without saying a word, she took the paper out of her pocket and handed it to the blonde boy.

He opened it and read it before giving it to Akasaka; he opened it as well and read what she had written.

"Very nice name…and the reason is also pretty good" Akasaka smiled handing the paper back to Ichigo.

"Now that we have that we have to transform you" Shirogane said as he made her step on a plate form and then she is hit by a laser and faints.

_*4 hours later* _

Ichigo woke up to see that she was in Akasaka's room. "Ouch….I think that laser was too hard" she said as she stood up and went out. "Hey girls" she said to the other mews.

All the girls froze and stared at her in amazement. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" she asked; confusion out lining her voice.

Mint glared at her before saying, "What do you think you're doing here?" her voice filled with pure anger.

"Um….I work here, Mint!" she said.

"But you are an alien" Lettuce whispered. Ichigo ran and looked at herself in a mirror. Instead of seeing her normal self, she saw an alien with reddish black hair and dark pink eyes (the pink of her boots when she is Mew Ichigo). She had a blood red a long sleeve shirt that ended before her stomach and a black skirt that ended before her knee.

She gasped. She couldn't believe that now she was an alien.

"Well seems that part one is completed which was transforming you into an alien! Now part two to send you to the aliens' ship" Shirogane said while Akasaka explained everything to the other mews.

Zela: Well this is where this chapter ends!

Kisshu: Wow! I appeared!

Zela: And so did Amber!

Kisshu: Amber?

Zela: Ichigo's alien side!

Kisshu: Oh!

Zela: *sighs* Anyway people…please review!

Kisshu: Yeah! I want to see what happens next!

Zela: Bye-bye!


	3. Remeeting the aliens

Zela: Hey people! This is chapter three!

Kisshu: YAY ZELA!

Zela: Ok…this is where things get interesting!

Kisshu: *laughs* I wonder what you have in mind!

Zela: On with the story!

Now that she was in her alien form. She was about to test how to teleport. However Shirogane stopped her. "Ichigo….don't let Kisshu kiss you" he said. She nodded and started thinking of Kisshu.

Then she started felling dizzy and closed her eyes. She than felt as if she had fallen on top of someone and heard someone say, "HEY".

She opened her eyes to see that she was on top of Kisshu.

She blushed and immediately stood up. "I'm so sorry" she said backing away from the alien who stood up and looked at her.

"You're an alien…?" he said as he walked a little bit closer to her but she backed away. "Come here" he demanded as he continued to walk closer to her but she kept stepping back.

He than teleported behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist so that she couldn't get away from him; she struggled against him but to no avail.

"I guess I could take you to the ship….maybe Pai and Taruto will make you talk" he said in a serious voice making her shiver.

He than teleported to a dungeon and threw her into one of the cells and then locked the door.

"What I am going to do now?" she whispered when he left the dungeon. What if they planned on torturing her? No! She was now of their kind so they wouldn't do anything bad to her…..or would they?

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the three alien boys teleported into the cell.

"So this is the girl you were talking about, Kisshu?" the violet haired alien spoke in his usual serious voice as he kneed down close to the seated alien girl.

"W-who are y-you?" she asked; playing as if she were totally clueless.

"My name is Taruto" the youngest alien said crossing his arms in front of his chest; playing as if he were to be the coolest.

"I am Pai" he said; the seriousness never leaving his voice. She nodded and waited for Kisshu to introduce himself.

"The name's Kisshu" he said as he prevented making eye contact with the girl. He was acting more serious than usual.

She smiled. They were actually acting pretty friendly. "Nice to meet you; my name is Amber" she lied. She couldn't say her real name or it would ruin her cover.

"Nice to meet you, Amber! May I ask why you are on Earth?" Pai said; now in a friendly voice.

"Well I came because I was sick and tired of hearing about those meddling mews" she said as she tried her best to sound pissed off. She laughed mentally. This was going to be so fun!

"I see…..so are you willing to help us destroy them?" Taruto smiled happily. 'Finally someone will help me make Pudding cry' he thought as he giggled uncontrollably.

Ichigo smirked. She knew that he was thinking of Pudding. I mean it was obvious that he liked her a lot.

Her gaze than turned to Kisshu. His back was facing her and well…he looked as if he wanted her to leave them all alone.

"Well now that you are part of the team we need to give you a bedroom" Pai said as he stood up and looked at the green haired alien.

"I know what you're about to say Pai…and no way! I don't plan on her staying with me" Kisshu hissed and turned around to look at the puzzled alien girl.

"Kisshu…please…." Taruto whispered making doggy eyes; Kisshu sighed in defeat and grabbed Ichigo's wrist tightly pulling her up.

She winced. His grip was more powerful than usual. "Well I'll take her to my room" he said as he walked out of the cell pulling her with him.

As soon as they were in his room, which was painted dark red with a dark green mattress, a king sized bed, a night table, and two doors; he pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed as he looked at her up and down.

"You really should begin to respect me! I asked you a question and you didn't answer but when that stupid Pai asked you the same question you answered like if nothing" he growled into her ear.

She shivered and struggled underneath him. "What do you plan on doing with me?" she asked; trembling nervously.

"I want to show you that I am your leader now" he whispered into her ear; anger lining out his voice.

She shivered once again.

'_What is he planning on doing to me?' _

Zela: Well this is chapter 3!

Kisshu: Why did you stop it here?

Zela: Because on chapter 4 will be what you do to make her respect you!

Kisshu: Will I get a kiss?

Zela: Maybe! I just hope I don't get a writer's block and have to stop the story!

Kisshu: NO! People who read this story! Help me out here! I don't want this story to be erased!

Zela: Bye-bye


	4. Confrontation and a revelation

Zela: Hey people! I am writing again!

Kisshu: I am happy that you are still writing!

Zela: Me too and in this chapter there may be violence!

Kisshu: Maybe….maybe not

Zela: Exactly!

Kisshu: Ok! Anyway on with the story!

'_What does he plan on doing to me?' _she thought as he tightened his grip on her wrists.

"Kisshu….please let me go…can't we just talk?" she asked in a very scared voice.

He growled, his eyes turning blood red, and his dragon sword appearing in his hand.

He put the blade close to her neck and she gasped. "You better not oppose me" he whispered as he started kissing her neck and his hand to go up her shirt. She gasped and screamed, "PAI, TARUTO, SOMEONE SAVE ME" she screamed but Kisshu covered her mouth.

"You better shut up and let me have my way" he whispered into her ear. She started crying; she couldn't believe Kisshu was actually doing this to her.

"K-kisshu…please stop" she cried silently and in that moment instead of seeing Amber on his bed he saw Ichigo (it was his imagination).

He gasped and got off of her. Sitting on the edge of the bed he started crying. "K-kisshu…?" she stuttered as she sat up.

"I-Ichigo…..I w-want y-you….I n-n-need y-you….." he cried out grabbing the clothes that was over his heart.

Her emotions changed from scared to sad. He was thinking of her. He loved her. He needed her but every time he would say it she would ignore him, call him a pervert, and tell him to go to hell. She would say everything bad; not even considering his emotions. Like that day….when Aoyama disappeared…

_Flashback:_

_As the light blue light disappeared; Ichigo's cries became louder. _

_He was gone!_

_She than felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Kisshu._

"_Kisshu" she whispered as he turned her around and hugged her. _

"_I am sorry for what happened, Ichigo" he whispered. _

_He knew how painful it was to lose someone you loved._

_He had lost all his family and friends._

_And now….Ichigo was going through the same pain!_

"_L-LET G-GO O-O-OF ME…. I KNOW YOU'RE HAPPY HE'S GONE" she screamed pushing him away. _

"_Ichigo….I love you…and I just want you to be happy…" he whispered truthfully but she growled. _

"_YOU LIAR! YOU ONLY WANT YOUR OWN HAPPINESS! YOU WANT ME TO BE YOU LITTLE TOY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T LOVE ME" she screamed. _

_He lowered his head sadly and teleported away as she continued crying._

_*End of flashback*_

Had he really said the truth? What was she for him?

"Kisshu…what is this girl Ichigo to you?" she asked quietly. He stopped crying and turned to see her. Tears flowing down his cheeks.

She lowered her head now regretting the fact that she had asked.

She than gasped as he said, "Ichigo is the girl I love….is the girl that I would give up my life just to save her".

She looked at him; remembering when he had confronted Deep Blue just to save her. Just for her he did all that.

She than wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"Amber…" he whispered; looking up to her.

"Ssshh….I want to help you" she whispered and then gasped as he pushed his lips against hers.

Zela: Uh oh! That's bad! Oh and thanks to Mew Salt and Mew pepper that recommended an idea!

Kisshu: If anyone else has an idea put it on your review and Zela might put it on the story!

Zela: I'll try to update soon!


	5. Practice and suspicion

Zela: Here is another chapter!

Kisshu: Is it just me or are you going faster?

Zela: LOL XD

Ichigo: I don't like this story!

Zela: You don't like any of my stories that are Kisshu X Ichigo!

Kisshu: BURN!

Ichigo: SHUT UP!

Zela + Kisshu: On with the story!

Before Amber could stop him, he kissed her transforming her back to normal Ichigo. Luckily his eyes were closed. She than broke the kiss quickly and kissed him again; transforming back into Amber.

'Mmmm….this feels so good…..wait a second….what am I thinking? I love Ichigo' Kisshu thought as he pushed her away and left the room.

"Kisshu…." She whispered; she knew he was thinking about her true form. That's why he broke the kiss.

"I wonder why he thinks of me so much" she sighed as she lies down. "Why am I considering those feelings now? I can't just fall for him!" she whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" she heard someone say. Her head shot up to see Pai in the door.

"P-P-PAI" she stuttered. He shrugged and looked at her before saying, "We have practice so come on" he said as he left.

She stood up and ran after him. "Since I have to help Taruto with some new abilities….you'll be practicing with Kisshu" he said; turning his head slightly to look at her.

"Sure thing" was the only thing that escaped her lips. She couldn't believe it. She had just been kissed by the green haired alien and now she had to fight him or well practice with him.

She looked around. They were walking down a hallway with many doors; all painted dark brown or black.

Pai than stopped in front of one door, opened it, pushed Amber in, and then locked it.

"Great…now I have to practice with a newbie" she heard Kisshu say from behind her.

She hissed and ran toward him; trying to punch him but he jumped into the air and floated there.

"Too slow….now it's my turn" he said kicking her in the face making her fly back and hit the wall. "Nice" she complimented as she stood up and without any other thought she started floating.

"Wow…you are fast" he said as he tackled her but she dodged him.

"Good girl" he complimented as his dragon swords appeared in his hands. "How do you do that?" she asked curiously. If she learned to do that then she would be able to fight against them better.

"Just think of your weapon which will be aqua sword" he said as if it were obvious. She glared at him before she started thinking of the Aqua sword. She than looked at her and saw a sword that was like the size of Kisshu's in her hand.

"Wow…amazing" she said as she looked down at the she looks at the sword.

"You really are good, newbie" he smirked as he attacked her but she defended herself with her sword.

"Good now try to attack me" he demanded. She than pushed him away and attacked him but he was too fast for her.

"Good try…but still your to slow" he whispered as he got behind her; putting his sword close to her neck.

She gasped at the close contact it had with her skin. "If you ever get into this position with an enemy….teleport away and attack again" he recommended. She nodded before teleporting behind him and knocked him in the head; he turned around and looked at her.

"Nice job, newbie!" he complimented and she giggled. It was actually pretty easy.

"Now…if someone grabs you by the neck…you have to step on them so they can release you…don't fear the enemy" he said as he looked at her.

She was actually pretty good at this.

In that moment the door opened and Pai walked in; staring at the sweaty teens. "Seems like practice went well" he said as he motioned Amber to go take a shower.

"Thanks" was all she said before teleporting away.

"Did she fight well?" Pai asked as he looked at Kisshu. "Yeah she is actually pretty good at fighting" he whispered as he made his dragon swords disappear. "Hmmmm…." He murmured something Kisshu couldn't hear before leaving the room.

'_I don't think that Amber girl is really an alien….well I won't say anything for now! I want to be clear' _Pai thought as he walked into his room.

Zela: YAY! 5th chapter!

Kisshu: Uh oh! Pai is onto something! That's bad!

Zela: Yeah…what will happen next?

Kisshu: Review please


	6. Mission and being captured

Zela: Hey people! This is the 6th chapter!

Kisshu: YAY!

Zela: Thanks Kisshu!

Ichigo: You should just stop the story….it's stupid!

Zela: That's not what the people that review say!

Ichigo: *growls*

Kisshu: Heh-heh!

Zela: Well anyway…before Ichigo continues with her rude comments…on with the story!

"Pai….hey Pai" said Taruto as they older alien faced the work screen. "What is it, midget?" he asked annoyed. Taruto always bothered him while he worked.

"I was wondering…..when will we look for more mew aqua?" he asked curiously. He was worried about the people on their planet. Now that Deep Blue was gone they had to save their people.

"Soon….meanwhile….go ask Amber to come here! I need to speak with her" he said and Taruto smirked suspiciously.

"What are you going to do? Confess you love her or something like that?" Taruto mocked. Pai turned around and hit Taruto in the head.

"Don't be a fool, Taruto! I would never do something of that sort….why I am not Kisshu!" he growled.

Taruto smirked before walking out of the room. Pai sighed. "Why am I stuck with 2 morons?" he whispered under his breath before turning back to the screen.

_*Meanwhile with Amber (Ichigo)*_

After she took a quick shower, she changed into the same clothes since Pai had done many replicas of what she had on so now she had like 10 of them.

"So….what do I do now? I mean the others are well….who knows where doing who knows what" she sighed.

"Yo Amber…..Pai wants to talk to you in his laboratory" Taruto said as he teleported into the room. Amber freaked out and fell off the bed.

"You ok?" he asked as he helped her stand up. "TARUTOOO! YOU FREAKED ME OUT" she screamed; she still wasn't used to people teleporting to see her.

"Well sorry…but I don't like walking" he snickered making her growl. "Anyway….what did you need?" she asked angrily.

"Like I said before…Pai wants to talk to you in his lab" he said before teleporting away.

She sighed before going to Pai's lab.

As soon as she entered she noticed that Kisshu was also there. "Did you need me, Pai?" she asked curiously.

"You two are going on a mission to find mew aqua" he said in a soft voice. He was different than she thought….he was actually pretty nice.

"Come on, newbie" Kisshu said as he grabbed her hand and teleported away.

"I really hope this goes well" Pai whispered before he continued to work.

_*Meanwhile with Kisshu and Amber*_

When the teleportation was finished Amber looked around to see she was in Tokyo bay. "Well than let's start looking" he said as he let go of her hand.

'_I really hope Ichigo comes' _he thought as he smirked. He loved seeing her in her cute mew uniform.

Amber looked at him with a "what-the-hell-are-you-thinking" look on her face however he didn't even notice. "Kisshu…?" she whispered and he looked at her.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. She pointed down slightly and he saw the four remaining mews running toward them. "KISSHU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Zakuro screamed taking out her whip.

"Yo mews! Seems like there really is mew aqua here" he smirked; he was actually disappointed that Ichigo hadn't come but well his priority was getting the mew aqua.

Zakuro than jumped into the air and the whip tied both of them together and then tied them to a tree.

"HEY LET GO OF US" Kisshu screamed as he tried to break the whip but to no avail.

"We'll take you back to the Café to see what you can do with you" Mint smirked evilly as she looked at Kisshu.

He gulped. "Amber….teleport away" he ordered. She tried to but the whip didn't let her. "I can't this whip is too powerful" she said as looked at the other mews.

They looked happy to see her.

"I will get us out of here, newbie" he whispered and in that moment Mint knocked him unconscious.

"Girls thank you" she thanked. "Your welcome! It's nice to have you back Ichigo" said Mint as she untied both of them.

"Yeah, it's nice to be back" she smiled. "So…to transform you back to Ichigo someone has to kiss you" Zakuro whispered and everyone looked at each other.

"So which one of us is going to do it, Na no da?" asked Pudding curiously. "I'll do it" said Shirogane; appearing out of nowhere and before anyone could say anything he kissed Amber transforming her back to Ichigo.

"SHIROGANE" she screamed. He laughed as he picked up Kisshu putting him over his shoulder and they all walk to the Café.

Zela: I'm leaving it here since I have a big idea for the next chapter!

Kisshu: Yeah well it was a nice chapter!

Ichigo: I HATE THIS STORY!

Zela: No one else thinks like that!

Ichigo: GRRRR!

Zela: I'll try to update soon!


	7. Questions and a kiss

Zela: Hey people!

Kisshu: *is laughing so much*

Ichigo: Why are you laughing?

Kisshu: Did you read the reviews of the last chapter?

Zela: Oh yeah…Ichigo the fans stay to shut up!

Ichigo: WHAT?

Zela: Yeah so just do as they say!

Ichigo: Hmmmm….I am in this story so I can have a say in this!

Zela: Yeah right Ichigo! ON WITH THE STORY!

Kisshu woke up to see that he was tied to a chair. "W-where a-am I?" he whispered as he looked around.

He was in a room with a bed and a night table with a picture on top. He looked closely and recognized Shirogane (as a little boy). "UGH! Don't tell me I'm in that Blondie's room!" he growled however he was alone.

Then the door opened and Shirogane stepped in. "Seems like you woke up" he snickered at the green haired alien teen. "What do you plan on doing with me? Keep me here for eternity? Ask me some stupid questions? Or just torture me?" he asked grinning.

He was happy since maybe Ichigo would be around. "Well I was planning on asking you some questions" he said as he walked closer to the alien putting his hand on one side of the chair where Kisshu was.

"Hmmmm….before you ask I have some questions for you too" he smirked.

"Ok than ask away" the blonde boy said as he sat on the bed. "First of all….where is Amber?" he asked.

He had noticed that she wasn't in the room when he woke up.

"She is in Akasaka's room being interviewed by Mint" he lied. He couldn't tell Kisshu about Ichigo that would ruin the whole point of sending her in disguise in the first place.

"Ok now that is answered….where is Ichigo?" he asked; he really wanted to see Ichigo.

"Want me to go get her?" he asked. If Ichigo could get some answers out of Kisshu than it would be a good idea to bring her.

"Of course" was all that escaped the alien's lips as he smirked.

Shirogane left the room and went down to see that Ichigo was half in dream land. "ICHIGO" he screamed; bringing her back to reality.

"What is it, Shirogane?" she asked quietly. "Kisshu wants to see you" he said as he was about to go to the kitchen but than she asked him, "Which me does he want to see?"

He looked at her and then said, "The real you" and with that he took his leave. Ichigo shrugged and went to Shirogane's room, entered, and the closed the door.

"There is my kitty cat" he said in playful voice. She turned around to see the tied up alien.

"Hey Kisshu….what are you doing on Earth?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Two reasons: looking for mew aqua and I wanted to see your pretty face" he said as he wanted to stand up and stroke her hair.

She blushed madly. Did he really want to visit her?

"What are you planning to do with the mew aqua now that Deep Blue is gone?" she growled as she was about to go sit on Shirogane's bed however Kisshu grabbed her wrist (somehow he managed doing that) and sat her on his lap.

"We still have to save our planet" he whispered into her ear. She shivered and tried to stand up but he kept her (somehow…).

"LET GO OF ME" she screamed but he ignored her.

"I'll let you go of you if you give me a kiss on the lips" he said as he licked his lips. "NO WAY" she struggled in his grip.

"No one can prevent this, Ichigo! Even if you don't want to we will kiss…one way or another" he whispered in her ear with a very dark tone of voice.

He than broke the rope that was keeping him tied to the chair and wrapped his arms around her.

"No…I won't kiss you so let go" she said fearfully.

"Oh yes you will, kitty cat" he said moving his face closer to hers.

"SHIROGANE" she screamed out and the blonde boy ran into the room. "KISSHU LET GO OF HER" he screamed as he was about to run toward them but Kisshu used a wind attack to keep him in the entry of the room.

"No one will stop me from getting a kiss from my kitty cat" he smirked before pressing his lips against Ichigo's and this time his eyes weren't closed.

Zela: You like it?

Kisshu: This time she won't have any escape from me seeing her transform into Amber!

Ichigo: *sighs* You two always like this crap!

Zela: Like we said before Ichigo, SHUT UP!

Kisshu: Let's see what happens next!

Zela: I'll update soon!

:


	8. Discovering the truth and becoming close

Zela: Thanks for the reviews you guys! And thanks Mew Ayame-chan for the 2 cookies and the remote! *starts eating the delicious cookies*

Ichigo: What the hell is the remote for?

Zela: To shut you up!

Kisshu: LOL XD! This is for Mew Ayame-chan *blows her a kiss*

Zela: At the end of this chapter I will name all the people I want to thank!

Kisshu: On with the story!

Kisshu kissed Ichigo with his eyes opened and saw that she transformed into Amber. He than gasped and broke the kiss; pushing her off of him.

"A-Amber?" he stuttered as he stared at her in amazement. "Kisshu….I can explain" she said however he stood up and grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"KISSHU, LET GO OF HER" Shirogane screamed from the door way. "Sorry blondie but she is of my race so you can't do anything" Kisshu said as he teleported away.

"Crap now we are done for" Shirogane thought as he ran downstairs.

_*Meanwhile with Amber and Kisshu*_

Kisshu teleported to his bed room and threw Amber onto his bed. "Now I want you to tell me the whole story" he growled as he got on top of her. "KISSHU LET ME GO" she screamed as she tried to push him off of her. "Not until you explain" he hissed into her ear as he kissed her; transforming her back to Ichigo.

"Who are you?" he asked; he wanted a truthful answer. "I am Ichigo" she whispered as she looked up at the boy on top of her. "But then….what about Amber?" he asked; now he was really confused.

"She is also me! She is my alien form" she said before explaining everything to him. When she finished he got off of her and slapped her.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she growled. "That was for getting on our ship to spy on us" he hissed as he looked at her with an angry look.

"So what are you going to do with me now that you know my little secret?" she asked curiously.

"Well…" he said; his smirk returning to his face. "I plan on keeping you here against your will" she gasped. He wouldn't do that, would he?

"Y-you w-wouldn't d-do that, r-r-r-r-right?" she stuttered backing away from the lustful alien.

He than stepped forward and grabbed her waist. "Why wouldn't I do that?" he said as his head went forward slightly; leaving centimeters between their faces.

"KISSHU STOP IT!" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"No" he said simply; his arms pulling her into his chest. "Let me go Kisshu! I don't love you!" she said causing him to push her against a wall tightly.

"I don't care who you love Ichigo! You are mine!" he growled into her ear as her tears slid down her cheeks.

"No! Kisshu…stop it!" she cried out as he took of her shirt. "Awww look at your bra its pink with little kitties on it" he said as he looked at her bra with a perverted smirk.

"Kisshu, stop this please!" she cried out. She really wanted to be left alone however Kisshu wouldn't permit that.

"I don't plan on letting you get away, Ichigo!" he whispered as he took of his own shirt and pushed his chest against hers.

"If you don't stop I will scream for Pai and Taruto" she threatened but he shrugged and licked her cheek.

"Did you forget that you're not Amber right now?" he whispered into her ear.

She looked down and noticed that what he said was true. "Now you can't scream or run out! You're completely vulnerable! And now that tree hugger is gone you're single" he whispered into her ear.

"YOU LIAR! YOU SAID BACK THEN THAT YOU LOVED ME AND YOU WEREN'T HAPPY THAT AOYAMA DIED!" she cried out; pushing him away as she sat down on the floor and placed her face in her hands.

"Ichigo….I…." he said but Ichigo was ignoring him. "Ichigo…" he whispered; kneeling in front of her, cupping her chin with his hand.

"Kisshu…..leave me alone" she cried as she tried to get her chin free from his grip but to no avail.

"Ichigo…" he whispered before crushing his lips passionately against hers; transforming her back into Amber.

"Kisshu…" she whispered as he broke the kiss and helped her stand up.

"Let's keep your identity a secret between you and me!" he said and she smiled.

"Thank you, Kisshu!"

Zela: *is still eating the cookies that Mew Ayame-chan gave her*

Ichigo: I HATE THE STORY!

Zela: *presses the mute button for Ichigo*

Ichigo: *is saying something no one can hear because of the mute*

Kisshu: Thanks Zela!

Zela: Thank Mew Ayame-chan for giving me the remote!

Kisshu: THANKS MEW AYAME-CHAN *sends another kiss*

Zela: And Kisshu sends kisses to all the people that have read, reviewed or put this story in their favorite!

Kisshu: *sends a lot of kisses*

Zela: I'll try to update soon!


	9. Confusing feeling and getting discovered

Zela: Hi people! Once again…this is the beginning of chapter nine!

Ichigo: *is still on mute LOL XD*

Kisshu: Thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapters! You fans are amazing!

Zela: Yeah, Kisshu is right! You guys inspire me!

Kisshu: Anyway…on with the story!

Amber woke up; just to feel Kisshu's strong arms around her waist. She sighed. _'Why am I stuck in bed with Kisshu?'_ she thought.

"Good morning Amber-chan! How are you today?" he whispered into her ear seductively.

"I'm great, how about you, Kisshu-kun?" she said as she subconsciously snuggled closer to him.

"I'm great, my sweetie" he said as he stroked her hair causing her to purr.

In that moment Taruto knocked on the door causing both of them to stand up quickly. "Yes?" Kisshu answered.

"Pai wants to talk to you guys" he from outside before walking away.

Both Kisshu and Amber at each other and then went to Pai's lab.

"You called us, Pai?" asked Amber. She was worried that they may get scolded because they didn't get the mew aqua.

"Today Taruto and I will go on a mission for mew aqua since last time I sent you two, you brought back nothing" he growled in a calm yet dangerous voice as he looked or well….glared at Kisshu.

"It was my Pai-san! Don't blame Kisshu" Amber said. Both boys stared at her amazement. "Well anyway…you both a dismissed" he said as he teleported away.

Kisshu stared at Amber with a look of amazement on his face. "Did you just defend me?" he asked amazed. "Yeah I did!" she said as she left the room with Kisshu walking not far behind.

"Amber thanks a lot!" he said kissing her cheek causing her to blush. "DON'T DO THAT" she screamed as she stepped back; creating some much needed space between the two of them.

"Now you look like a cherry" he said as he looked at her face; which at this point was as red as a cherry.

"STOP BOTHERING ME" she screamed embarrassed. He than cupped her chin in his hand and his other arms wrapped around her waist; he than teleported to their bedroom.

"You are such a bad boy!" she giggled as he moved in for a kiss.

'_What do you think you are doing? You love Aoyama-kun!'_

'_**But he's not around why not have some fun and accept Kisshu's love' **_

'_WHAT?'_

'_**Yeah, I mean he really is cute'**_

'_No he's not! Who the hell are you?' _

'_**I am the you that loves Kisshu'**_

'_I don't love Kisshu' _

'_**Yes you do! But you can't admit it' **_

She was brought out of her thoughts as Kisshu crushed his lips passionately against Amber's and then Ichigo stood in front of him.

In that moment the air around them rippled and Pai and Taruto appeared in the room.

"We caught you two" whispered Taruto as he smirked looking at the worried alien boy and cat mew.

Zela: YAY! Thanks Maryritai (for the chocolate), Mew Ayame-chan (once again for the control), and MoonlightMew513 (for the pie)

Kisshu: *eats the pie* Yummy!

Ichigo: May I have a piece?

Zela: If you stop insulting the story!

Ichigo: Ok! *is given a piece of pie*

Zela: *eats the chocolate and the pie* THANKS PEOPLE!

Ichigo: She will try to update soon so please wait


	10. Kisshu is in danger

Zela: Well here is chapter 10!

Ichigo: YAY!

Kisshu: Seems like your happy now!

Ichigo: *blushes* No…I'm not!

Kisshu: Since you two have been doing so good lately I will give you both a reward at the end of this chapter!

Ichigo + Zela: Can't wait!

Kisshu and Ichigo looked at each other in worry. "Pai….Taruto…why are you two here?" he asked; nervously running his hand through his forest green hair.

"We knew she wasn't an alien and decided to spy on you two" Pai explained as he grabbed Kisshu's arm; pulling him away from Ichigo. "KISSHU" she screamed as she tried to pull her closer to him but Taruto grabbed her and pulled her away from Kisshu and Pai.

"LET ME GO!" Ichigo screamed and struggled in Taruto's grip but he was strong like all the aliens.

Pai than scowled and pulled Kisshu out of room with him; leaving Ichigo crying in Taruto's grasp.

"Taruto…what is Pai planning on doing with her?" she cried out. "He is going to be punished for keeping secrets" he said in a low tone of voice.

"No…I have to him! TARUTO LET ME GO" she screamed as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"I am sorry Ichigo….I don't want Kisshu to get punished either but this is his fate…ever since he kept the secret of your identity…he knew that he would get punished if the secret was discovered by Pai" he whispered; tears formed under his eyes.

"Why did he keep it a secret? Why? If he would have told Pai….there would be no punishment" she said; fresh new tears came down her pale cheeks.

"It's maybe because he didn't want you to get hurt….maybe he knew that if he told Pai…Pai would kill you" Taruto whispered.

'_Did Kisshu really do that for me?' _

'_**Yes! He loves you and is now being punished because of you' **_

'_No I won't permit that'_

She than found some hidden strength and used it to break free from Taruto's grip and ran out of the room.

"Kisshu…wait for me"

*With Kisshu and Pai*

Pai tied Kisshu to a wall with chains around his wrists and ankles. "Hmmm…so now is time for the punishment" he smirked.

"You are willing to take this punishment just because of an earthling…that's stupid!" Pai growled as he took a knife out of his pocket and stabbed Kisshu in the arm; causing him to wince in pain.

"Hmmm….it is stupid you say?" he says in a very awkward tone of voice and again Pai stabbed him in the stomach; making him spit out blood.

"However….wouldn't you do the same thing if it were Lettuce?" Pai froze and thought about it.

He felt a sudden warmness in his chest. "What is this feeling?" he whispered but Kisshu had fainted because of the loss of blood.

"PAI! STOP IT!" Ichigo screamed as she ran into the room to see them. "Pai, what did you do to Kisshu?" she cried as she ran toward Kisshu and lifted his head to see that his eyes were completely closed.

"….What have I done?" he said as he undid the chains that held Kisshu to the wall.

"We have to treat him immediately or he'll die" Pai said as he was about to grab Kisshu and take him for treatment however Ichigo stopped him.

"I'll treat him" she whispered as she carried Kisshu bridal style and took him to their room.

Zela: UH-OH! KISSHU'S LIFE DEPENDS ON ICHIGO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?

Kisshu: This story is coming to an end!

Ichigo: BOO!

Kisshu: Oh by the way…here is your reward *kisses Ichigo breaks the kiss and then kisses Zela*

Ichigo + Zela: *faint with hearts in their eyes*

Kisshu: Zela will update soon!


	11. The end: I love you!

Zela: Hi people! This is almost the last chapter!

Kisshu: BOO!

Zela: Yeah I know! But I am working on a new one!

Kisshu: Let me guess Kisshu X Ichigo?

Zela: Of course!

Ichigo: When she finishes this one she'll put the next one!

Zela: On with the story!

Ichigo laid Kisshu on a bed as Pai goes to get some of his materials. "I'll do it!" he whispered as he took out something (that Ichigo couldn't recognize) and started working.

Ichigo grabbed Kisshu and hoped he would be all right.

'_Kisshu…please don't die'_

'_**Don't die, Kisshu! You are stronger than that!' **_

She than heard Pai growl and looked up to him. "My equipment doesn't have enough power" Pai growled. Ichigo looked worried for a moment and than said, "Use my power Pai".

He nodded slightly before grabbing her hand and putting it on Kisshu's chest; a pink light than covered Kisshu's body and than after 10 minutes disappeared.

"Did it work?" she said but her question was soon answered by a hand grabbing hers and pulling her on top of Kisshu.

She than looked down to see that the green haired alien's eyes were wide open; staring at her with such love.

"I'll answer your question, kitty cat….it did work" he smirked before brushing his lips gently against hers.

She smiled. "You two have fun" Pai said before leaving the room locking the door (so that Taruto wouldn't see them kissing).

Kisshu smiled as he teleported to their bed so that he could be on top.

"You were so worried about me" he smiled gently. She blushed slightly. "Well I didn't want you to die because of me" she whispered.

"Awww…..that is so sweet! Isn't there any other reason?" he asked into her ear.

"No…" she said; looking away. _'Yes'_ said her inner self. "Do you love me, Ichigo?" he asked as his hand stroked her hair gently.

"Maybe…" she whispered as she looked at his face. "Ichigo…" he whispered as her face moved closer to his.

She than closed her eyes and kissed him. Both of them moving in to deepen the kiss; they then broke the kiss because of the lack of oxygen.

"Ichigo…..I love you with all of my heart so please answer me with sincerity….do you love me too?" he asked; pure love shown in his eyes.

"Kisshu….the only one I love is you" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

He than took a little box out of his pocket and made them both stand up.

He than got on one knee opening the box to show her a ring.

"Oh and by the way Ichigo….do you want to marry me?" he proposed and she squealed in excitement.

"Oh yes I do!" she said before kissing him.

**THE END!**

Kisshu: I just got kisses from two fan girls (Maryritai and Mew Ayame-chan)

Ichigo: And I am going to be trained!

Zela: I got a freezie from Gallaghergir101101101, a mew pendant from Maryritai and

Ichigo + Kisshu + Zela: We all got chocolate!

Kisshu: Thanks for the kisses fan girls!

Zela: Anyway…this is the end of Cosmic kiss and now I am working on a new one! It's called Breaking free…from Kisshu X Ichigo of course!

Ichigo: Till next time!


End file.
